


Catching Up

by ladyazura



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Clothed Sex, Doggy Style, EDI might be a bit of a pervert, F/M, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Mass Effect 3, Porn with Feelings, Reunion Sex, Shepard is horny and frustrated, Some Humor, Woman on Top, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyazura/pseuds/ladyazura
Summary: “That’s all for now, Garrus – but stay close.” Shepard’s voice was low and sultry as she ran her hand down the front of his carapace. “We’ve got some catching up to do.”
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	Catching Up

**Author's Note:**

> Late to the party, but I spent all quarantine playing this trilogy and got really invested.

“That’s all for now, Garrus – but stay close.” Shepard’s voice was low and sultry as she ran her hand down the front of his carapace. “We’ve got some catching up to do.”

Of course, she had half a mind to throw caution into the wind and fuck him right then and there. Six months of being grounded on Earth awaiting her trial and having her every move monitored while the Alliance wasted what little time she’d bought them when she had destroyed the Alpha Relay had left her frustrated in more ways than one, and her fingers could only do so much in the brief periods she was given any real privacy. Though they had only hooked up a few more times before Shepard had to turn herself in, she had grown rather fond of his reach.

But she pushed that urge down. It was far too risky. The last thing she needed was for one of them to hit the wrong button and accidentally broadcast their business to the entire ship; or worse, for someone – namely the new turian Primarch – to walk in on them in the throes of passion. _That_ might sour relations.

With that in mind, she settled on giving him a suggestive wink before turning around and making her way out of the main battery, letting her hips sway seductively for good measure.

Hours later, after giving her report to Admiral Hackett and making her rounds through the Normandy – ensuring her crew had everything they needed – she turned in for the night. 

She had just enough time to take a quick shower and change into the only dress she owned when EDI’s voice snapped her out of her reverie.

“Shepard, Officer Vakarian has been standing out in the hallway for quite some time. Would you like me to let him in?”

“Yes.” She said, barely stifling the laugh that threatened to bubble out of her. “And EDI?”

“Yes, Shepard?”

“No spying… or eavesdropping. That goes for Joker, too.”

There was a notable pause before the AI responded, “Of course. Logging you out.”

Seconds later, the cabin door slid open with a hiss, and Garrus stepped inside. He, too, had forgone his usual armor in favor of his more casual clothes, and carried a gold bottle in his hands.

She smirked.

“Didn’t think you’d still need any liquid courage after the – what? Fourth time? Fifth?” She teased, folding her arms over her chest. Honestly, the time between hitting the Omega 4 Relay to deal with the Collectors, and getting the call from Hackett about Dr. Kenson, was something of a blur – an adrenaline and ecstasy-filled blur, but a blur nonetheless.

He chuckled. “Sixth. And, ah… consider it more of a celebratory thing. You know, for both of us still somehow being alive. Besides, this is the good stuff.” He grinned. “Turns out being the resident ‘Reaper Advisor’ actually comes with its perks.”

Shepard plucked the bottle out of his talons to inspect it, only to discover the label wasn’t in Galactic Standard, so it was practically gibberish to her. Setting it down on the coffee table, she turned her attention back to him. Leaning up on her toes, she looped her arms around his neck and closed the distance between them, pressing her lips to his mouth. It was still a strange sensation, but she certainly wasn’t complaining, not as his hands found her waist and pulled her even closer to him.

“I meant what I said,” she told him breathlessly when they parted for air. “I thought about you a lot.”

“Glad I left such a good impression.” He drawled.

They had fumbled a lot that first night together, like two awkward teenagers trying to figure out what went where, but in the end they’d somehow made it work, and it had only gotten better with practice. Making quick work of his shirt clasps, she nudged him toward her bed and motioned for him to sit before kissing him once more. As their tongues met, she let her hand venture south, delighted to find him already hard and straining against his trousers. Freeing his cock from its confines, she wrapped her fingers around the thick appendage and began to stroke him, wringing a strangled groan from him.

For a moment, she considered sucking him off, but decided that could wait. _She_ couldn’t. She was practically shaking in anticipation as she released him – much to his obvious chagrin – and shimmied out of her underwear. Kicking the flimsy material across the room, she didn’t bother removing her dress before she straddled his waist and forced him to lie back against the pillows. The skirt bunched around her hips as she lined him up with her already sopping entrance and, after locking eyes with his piercing blue ones, she sank down with a moan. It hadn’t been a surprise to her that he would be bigger than the handful of human males she had fooled around with over the years, and the stretch burned like the first time, but it was a good burn; a delicious burn that made her toes curl and back arch. She sighed as her body adjusted, and when it finally did, began to roll her hips – slowly at first, before gradually picking up the pace.

Beneath her, Garrus let out a hiss and grabbed her hips.

“How are you holding up?” She asked, using his shoulder to steady herself while running her fingers along his fringe, making him shudder and grip her even harder.

“Good,” his strained voice suggested otherwise. “ _Spirits_ , how are you so tight?”

She grinned wolfishly.

“I think you can probably thank Miranda for this _tight_ new body.”

“No offense, Shepard, but the last thing I want right now is to be thinking about Miranda Lawson.”

“Maybe we should send her a fruit basket.”

“Shep –”

Pushing herself up on her knees, she promptly slammed herself back down, eliciting a string of words and curses that her translator didn’t quite pick up. Baring his sharp teeth, she felt his talons dig into her skin and, though they were filed down so as not to draw blood, knew there would definitely be bruises the next day.

There was something dangerously thrilling about being with someone who could kill her. He wouldn’t, of course. She trusted Garrus with her life – more than anyone else in the galaxy. But it was times like this where she was reminded that he was a predator and the primal part of her brain knew that if he wanted to, he _could_ , and for some reason that excited her, making her clench around him. Without warning, she halted her movements and slid off, earning her a positively flabbergasted look from her lover.

He was in the process of muttering about how “mean” and “evil” she was for leaving him high and dry when she turned onto her hands and knees in front of him. _That_ shut him up. Smirking over her shoulder, she wiggled her ass enticingly.

“Well? Are you just gonna sit there and admire the view, Vakarian?”

Snapping out of his dazed stupor, he wasted no time situating himself behind her before sliding home. This angle allowed him to reach deeper, making her grip the sheets and push back against him to meet his thrusts. It wasn’t long she felt her body tense, and she threw her head back with a cry as her orgasm tore through her. Fuck, it felt good. _He_ felt good – _so_ fucking good as he continued to drive into her. As his hold on her hips tightened, she could tell he was nearing his own peak, his thrusts growing more harsh and erratic.

“That’s it.” She gasped, fucking herself back on him as a familiar coil inside her tightened once more. “Just like that. Don’t stop… don’t you _dare_ fucking stop.”

“Wasn't... planning on it..." He growled against her ear with a particularly violent thrust that had her struggling to hold herself up. "Fuck, I’m close.”

“Come inside me.” She panted.

“ _Spirits_ ,” He choked out, hips stuttering against hers. “Shepard –”

With a final thrust, he buried himself deep inside her with a strangled groan. Elbows finally giving out, she fell forward, the mattress stifling her cries as another orgasm rippled through her. Above her, Garrus continued to ride out his own pleasure, filling her quivering body until he was utterly spent. Folding her arms beneath her head, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax.

For a moment, neither said a word, both content to simply bask in the afterglow.

After some time had passed, Garrus slowly pulled out and leaned back against her headboard. Sitting up, Shepard flushed when she felt their combined spend trickle down her thighs, but managed to keep a straight face as she ran a hand through her still-damp hair, which had become a tangled mess of red.

  
“Damn,” he murmured.

“Yeah.” Shepard's voice felt raw as she crawled over to join him. Making herself comfortable, she curled up beside him and pressed a kiss to his mandible. “I missed this. I missed _you_ , Garrus. So damn much.”

“I missed you too, Shepard.” He confessed, nuzzling the top of her head.   
  
  
  
"Jane." She corrected softly, peering up at him. "When we're alone like this, I just want to be Jane. Not Shepard, not Commander... just Jane."  
  
  
  
He nodded in understanding.   
  
  
  
"Of course... Jane." He said, as if testing it out.  
  
  
  
She smiled and snuggled closer, resting her cheek against his shoulder and listening to the gentle hum of the Normandy's engine while Garrus' talons carded through her hair.  
  
  
  
“When I heard about Earth…” He sucked in a sharp breath. "I thought the worst. I'd already lost you once before, the thought of losing you again --"  
  
  
  
"Hey," Shepard admonished gently, sitting up and cupping his face, forcing him to look at her. “I’m lucky. I got out alive. Millions more didn’t.” She pressed her forehead against his. “That’s why we have to beat them, Garrus. Take Palaven back, take Earth back… take the whole damn galaxy back.”

“Or die trying.” He said.

“Or die trying.” She echoed.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, hope you enjoyed. This was my first attempt at writing for this fandom. Feel free to leave a comment - I'm always open to any constructive criticism! :)
> 
> EDIT: Went back and tweaked/added a few sentences that weren't quite working for me.


End file.
